shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zauber Bűvész
Zauber Bűvész (マジック, ''Zauubeir Buovezs'') or often going by his Epithet Toon-Man (トゥーン·''マン'', Ani no Ningen[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is the first mate and often placed in charge of The Torikusuta Pirates. He is Dokugata’s right hand man and seemly one of his lovers as well, shown as they had some past love affairs. The mischievous and sadistic man originally was a traveling performer, then joining the marines and becoming one of Spades’s subordinates during his days a marine. Zauber seemed to have caused trouble among the Marines from all ranks, he had used his devil fruit the Boku Boku no Mi, Model: Toon. He had defeated many of his own allies and turned them into cartoon characters, thus releasing them at G-3 and after almost completely taking over the base. He was stopped by Spade and some other marine officers who had come to take care of the problem. He was defeated and all of his toon hunted down, destroyed and thankfully Zauber had escaped. During this time he had went into hiding at a circus, he had killed it ring leader and all of the performers. He then turned them all into toons and thus the toon circus was born, as Zauber and his circus had traveled throughout the world. Performing for towns and even the nobles, through the use of words and the toons. He had stolen countless treasures from these people and towns, setting him for life. However during one his performances a guest had crashed his show and after the audience were put to sleep by this man. He had went before Zauber and liked his style, Zauber had recognized who this man was. Dokugata and seemed to have been excited to meet the man who so feared throughout the sea. After a short battle, Dokugata was impressed with Zauber’s style and offered him a deal. Dokugata seemed to have taken an attraction to him as well, offered him a deal. If Zauber was to become his lover and first mate, Dokugata will give Zauber anything that he wished. After thinking for about this for a few moments, Zauber agreed and joined. After a kiss the two had set their deal, since then. Zauber had earned himself a bounty of 89,400,000 for such crimes as. Almost taking over G-3, but being stopped but thankfully escaping. Killing off the circus members and turning them into toons, using the toons to steal from the nobles and the towns to gain him more treasures. His crimes against the world government and his most famous crime is defeating one thousand marines and turning them into toons. With this Zauber sets out to get what he had been promised by his new lover and to destroy everything in his path. Appearance Zauber has purple eyes and red hair bleached at the tips, and bears four piercings on each ear while frequently wearing eye make-up. During the per-time skip he had his hair extremely long, as it was also kept in a series of braids and dreadlocks. He was a bit shorter and it seemed that he had a yellow spade painted under his left eye and a black ace under his right eye. He had on a poke-a-dot shirt and pants, with a pair of pointed shoes. However during the post-time skip and his current outfit is comprised of a yellow bow, a black and white checkered shirt, long shorts with diamonds on the seam, and boots that reach to the knees; and also frequently wears a white glove on his left hand. Lastly, his right arm is lost and instead as a replacement wears a skeleton arm prosthetic, to match with his dark circus performer appearance. His hair had been cut and spiked in the back and he now has a purple captains jacket that he wears over his shoulders. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Former Marine Category:Torikusuta Pirates Category:Performer Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User